undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
13 Days of Surviving/Issue 6 - Vehicle
Vehicle Issue 6 - Vehicle The gunshot rang for miles. It all happened very fast. There was a moment of silence. Then George fell to the ground, unmoving. John looked at his gun. Then he looked at Michel who was holding his gun. John knew that he didn't pulled the trigger. He just know. Will and Amanda was in shock, but George's daugther Anna have it worse. The poor girl collapsed to the ground, completely at a lost for losing her mother, sister and now her father. The zombies are still approaching them. "We have to move now!" John shouted at them. Amanda look to Anna and immediately went to help her up. "I am so sorry, Anna...But we have to go." She said kindly yet hastily. Michel said nothing and began moving forward. Will went over to help Amanda with Anna, while John aimed his gun at the approaching zombies. No more hesistation, he have to make sure the others won't get killed. No more deaths. He pulled the trigger and the bullet hit it's head. Once the three are safely following Michel, John stopped shooting and runs after them. He stopped when they found Michel sitting inside the front seat of a car. "What are you doing?" ''Will asked him. ''"Getting this car working so we can get out of here." Michel replied. "I thought we were suppose to find a bus." Will asked, he was angry for some reason. "Yeah, no reason for that now." Michel replied. Will said nothing. "Get in. I can get this car to work within a moment." He said. They all got inside the car without saying a word. John, Amanda and Anna said in the backseat. Will sat beside Michel. Michel hit the gas and began driving away. As they drove, they passed several people who are fighting and shooting at the zombies. Some of them spotted their car and began running toward him. John saw their eyes. They are all desparate. Michel didn't seem to notices or cares about them, he just kept driving. "Maybe the Government are making an announcment or something..." He said as he turned on the radio. They learned a few things from the radio. The radio announcer told them to stay at home and avoid contact with anyone who is infected. He also announced that they have lost contact with several states. When John heard that, he closed his eyes and leaned toward the window. If this incident are happening outside New York, it meant that his family are affected by it. He was so tired, he was so hungry. He just wanted to sleep and wished that this was just a nightmare. He dreamt of a time where he woke up in his bedroom. It was all a normal day. Everyone was alright. His friends are coming over. His mother and father are phoning him. It all felt so normal, so boring and yet so peaceful and nice. Then he woke up, they are still driving and John knew that this wasn't a dream. This is the reality. This is real. And it is a nightmare. Category:13 Days of Surviving Category:Issues